Una triste despedida
by Soldenoche
Summary: cuando el mal se interpone en las parejas todos sufrimos.. ya se horrible summary, pero no se hacerlo.. :(


Una hermosa tarde de verana, el viento danzaba con los cabellos de una azabache, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba concentrada besando a un hombre de cabello blanco, alto, musculoso que la abrazaba de una manera tierna pero a la vez posesiva, como diciendo ella es mía y el que la toque se la tendrá que ver conmigo, ella al lado de este hombre quedaba pequeña, tenia una contextura pequeña. Aunque era pequeña sabia que en los brazos de el nada le pasaría él siempre la protegería.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ella quedo embelesada en sus ojos, de un color dorado totalmente llamativo, recuerda que eso fue lo primero que vio cuando lo conoció, el mira sus ojos color chocolate, la mira con tanto amor que da envidia. Una pareja muy hermosa eran, terminaron con su beso y se pusieron a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Como todas las tardes desde que se casaron solían hacerlo. Cuando estaban juntos todos alrededor desaparecían, eran solo ellos dos. Ella sonríe, recordaba lo mal que se llevaban cuando se conocieron, nunca creyó enamorarse perdidamente de él. La vivía molestando y pensándolo bien nunca supo por que la molestaba tanto sin siquiera conocerlo.

-oye sessh- dijo la azabache mirándolo.

-que sucede kag?-

-por me molestabas tanto cuando nos conocimos, si ni siquiera me conocías?-

-jajajjaajaj, creí que nunca lo preguntarías! Bueno por que desde que te conocí te ame.-

-eh,no entiendo, por qué molestabas entonces si me amabas?-

-por que era un sentimiento que yo no conocía, y tenia miedo, miedo por lo que provocabas en mi. Te odiaba por dejar que mi hermano te abrece hasta que supe que salía con tu prima. Cuando comprendí lo que me pasaba decidí conquistarte y que lo haría cuete lo que cueste y no te dejaría nunca.-

-si la verdad tardaste mucho en aceptarlo, por suerte te decidiste. Y lo estar siempre con vos nose por ahí encuentre otro,jajjajaja

-eso si que no pequeña, vos sos solo mía- dijo esto atrapándola de la cintura y alzándola- te amo kag-

-yo te amo más sessho-

Era una imagen perfecta la que se veía, una joven y hermosa pareja amándose nada más hermoso.

Los días pasaban y la azabache comenzó a sentirse mal, con mareos frecuentes, nauseas. Creyó estar embarazada, así que decidió ir al medico a hacerse los estudios que lo confirmen. Al tener todos los estudios realizados se dirigió al medico pero la noticia que recibió no era la que esperaba. No podía creer lo que el doctor le decía.

-kagome,lo siento no estas embarazada. Y sé que es difícil lo que voy a decirte pero tengo que hacerlo. Tienes cáncer-

"cáncer" se repetía en su cabeza.-que? Esta seguro?-

-si estoy seguro-

-me puedo curar?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-esta en un estado avanzado, es irreversible, le quedan aproximadamente 3 meses-

-3 meses, no puede ser- pensaba mientras lloraba, no por ella sino por sessho, como se lo diría. Él no lo soportaría.

Salió del medico y se fue a su casa, la que tenían en la playa. Se sentó en el sofá y lloro, como hace años no lo hacia. Tendría que decirle a su familia, decirle a sus amigos, decirle a él. Una hora paso, el llego de trabajar, llego con una sonrisa en su rostro, vería su hermosa esposa, no aguantaba no verla, no estar cerca de ella, no sabia lo que haría si ella no estaba. Era tanto el amor que sentía por ella que no podía disimularlo. Entro con un ramo de rosas como siempre, desde que se casaron lo hacia y de eso ya 1 año, le llevaba rosas o chocolate.

Su sonrisa se borro cuando la encontró llorando en el sofá, corrió a su lado y ella lo abrazo.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto- decía ella llorando.

-que paso kag?-

-yooo..yooo. yo, lo siento tanto. No quería que esta pasara. Te amo tanto.-

-kag.-

-sessho, me estoy muriendo. Tengo cáncer.-

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, era imposible, como que se iba a morir, si ella es su vida, tenia que haber un error.

-sessh, yo lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido yo no…-

Pero no la dejo terminar – no vallas a decir que no te hubieras casado conmigo por que no lo voy a aceptar. Tiene que haber un error.-

-no sessh, me quedan aproximadamente 3 meses, esta muy avanzado-

-por que, por que a vos? Porque no yo?- dijo derramando lagrimas – tengo que ser fuerte por ella. La abrazo y beso. – te amo kag, vamos a superar esto-

-te amo sessho, siempre voy a estar con vos, pase lo que pase. Debo ir a decirla a mama y mis amigas y amigos. Deben saberlo.

**Una triste despedida**

La llevo hasta la casa de su madre, llamo a sus amigos para que vallan hasta allá. A la media hora inuyasha llego con su prima kikio y su amiga sango acompañada de miroku. Todos muy preocupados por la manera en que los llamo. Cuando estaban todos reunidos procedió a contarles.

-verán los llamo para darles una noticia, y necesito que no me interrumpan por que es mi difícil para mi- dijo mirando a todos, estaban sus amigos, su madre, el hermano y el abuelo. Y claro su marido al cual le tomaba la mano. – hace un par de semanas comencé a sentirme mal, me fui al medico para ver que sucedía. Al estar los resultados de los exámenes el medico me dijo que estoy enferma.-

-que tenes, te vas a curar verdad?-dijo interrumpiendo inuyasha, nunc se podía quedar callado.

Kag bajo la mirada y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el ver la mirada preocupada de todos le rompió el alma, negó con la cabeza y su madre comenzó a llorar en silencio, se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-tengo cáncer, me quedan 3 meses aproximadamente.- todos quedaron en shock, no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Su madre la abrazo, el mal que se llevo a su marido se estaba llevando a su hija. La vida no era justa. Madre e hija lloraron, lloraron sus amigos, lloro su abuelo y hermano.

-no puede ser, esto es imposible-dijo inuyasha esta realmente dolido, la mujer mas dulce y buena que conocía se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada, gracias a ella el tenia amigos, tenia novia, gracias a ella arreglo su relación con su hermano. Su hermano, volteo a mirarlo y se le rompió el alma, tenia la mirada mas triste, nunca lo vio así ni siquiera cuando murió su padre. Y como no estar así, la amaba más que a nada. Se sintió tan mal por su hermano, fue y lo abrazo lloro con él le susurro al oído "debes ser fuerte hermano".

Sango abrazo a su amiga, no quería soltarla, son amigas desde niñas, no quería perderla, no así. Kikio lloro, quería mucho a su prima, gracias a ella estaba junto al amor de su vida. Miroku fue y abrazo a su novia sabia lo ella sentía por su amiga.

-hermana, ya no me quieres? Por me vas dejar? Cuando papa murió me prometiste que siempre me cuidarías. Esto no es justo me vas a dejar solo-

Kagome lo abrazo y le dijo,- este donde este yo siempre te cuidare, eso tenelo siempre presente.-

El abuelo lloraba en silencio, su nieta se estaba muriendo. Abrazo a sus nietos y los consoló.

Los días fueron pasando, kagome cada día estaba mas delgada, su cuerpo mostraba cada vez mas el mal que estaba sufriendo. Sesshomaru la consentía en todo, quería hacerla feliz. Ella estaba muy débil. Pero quería algo que él se negaba, ella sentía que su fin se acercaba, quería hacerlo antes de morir.

-por favor sesshomaru.!-

-no kag, es peligroso, no podes salir de la cama-

-es lo ultimo que te pido, ya no me queda mucho. Por eso el medico me mando a casa!

-pero no quiero perderte tengo miedo.-

-vamos por favor-

-iremos pero será rápido- dijo agarrando una manta, no quería que tome frio. Una gripe para su estado era muy peligroso.

Su capricho era caminar a la orilla de la playa, su playa. Donde muchas veces se entrego a él. Le avisaron a su madre, quien sonrió al ver que el terminaba haciendo todo lo que ella quería.

Caminaron por la playa, él tomaba su cintura ya que ella estaba débil. El atardecer era hermoso, su madre miraba por la ventana, era hermoso verlos tan enamorados, un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar lo cruel que era la vida con ellos. Lagrimas se le escaparon, sabia que su hija ya no estaba bien, que era cuestión de tiempo.

En la playa los enamorados se veían a los ojos, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían.

-sessho, sabes que te amo. Y siempre te voy a amar, este donde este.-

-eso suena como una despedida.-

-podría decirse que lo es. Te voy a pedir, que seas feliz, encuentra alquien a quien amar, ten hijos, se feliz-

-sabes que no lo podre hacer, sos lo que más amo en esta vida y en todas las que vengan-

-por favor , hacelo por mí-

-lo intentare-

-conociéndote eso es suficiente- dijo besándolo.

-no sé que hare sin vos, sos mi razón de vivir, con vos aprendí a sonreír.- decía mientras la abrazaba, de un momento a otro sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente. Tomo su cuerpo en sus brazos pidiéndole que no se fuera, que se quedara con el, sintió como respiraba lentamente así que la alzo y la llevo hasta la casa, la deposito en su cama y llamo al medico.

El medico le dijo que era cuestión de tiempo, ya no resistiría mucho, que lo mejor era despedirse de ella. Así que en cuanto el doctor se fue llamaron a sus amigos, al abuelo y hermano para que puedan despedirse.

Al llegar todos kagome despertó y sonrió al verlos a todos, lloro al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, le dolía provocarles dolor.

-perdónenme, yo no querían que sufran, saben que siempre van a estar en mi corazón y este donde este yo los cuidare-

-siempre te querré hermanita, sos muy buena y esto no es tu culpa-

-amiga, esto es tan difícil, por que la vida es tan cruel, vos tenes que quedarte con nosotros.- abrazo a miroku y lloro, lloro por su gran amiga que se iva.

-kag, sabes que te quiero. – dijo inuyasha y no pudo decir mas por el nudo en su garganta, abrazo a su novia. Se sentía tan impotente.

Sesshomaru fue y se acostó a su lado, paso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de ella. Su madre lloraba en silencio, su pequeño angelito de estaba llendo –se supone que un hijo debe enterrar al padre y no al revés, porque?- dijo su madre en medio del llanto.

-amor, no te quiero dejar ir. No puedo me duele demasiado. Sin vos me falta todo, vos sos mi vida.-

-me duele dejarte, pero ya no puedo mas. Por favor prometan que lo cuidaran. No lo abandonen.-

-nunca lo haremos- dijeron todos

-te amo kag y yo te amo a ti sessho- dijo con una sonrisa y lo beso. El respondió a su beso al instante, luego sintió que ella ya no respondía.

-no, no.. NOOOOOOOOOO- y la comenzó a sacudir. –no me dejes, prometimos estar siempre juntos, por favor no me hagas esto. No seas cruel conmigo-

-hermano-

-déjame, ella volverá a despertar- decía mientras le daba besos por todo el rostro. –kag, por favor no me dejes. No se vivir sin vos, por favor, despierta, sos el amor de mi vida. Llévame con vos, no medes aquí solo- todos miraban muy triste la escena, todos lloraban por la persona que se encontraba muerta en la cama.

Pasaron muchos años desde que ese mal separo a la hermosa pareja, el hombre nunca quiso pasear por la playa le recordaba a su gran amor perdido, no le encontraba sentido hacerlo sin ella. Solo se sentaba en su reposera a mirar el mar con una foto en su mano, era la imagen de una feliz pareja frente al mar, transmitiéndose todo su amor con la mirada, veía la foto mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

A visitarlo fue su hermano, sentado en la reposera lo encontró, pulso ya no tenia, solo una sonrisa en su rostro había.

-ahora estas con ella hermano, se feliz en la otra vida.- lloro por su hermano muerto pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad por que al fin su hermano podrá descansar en paz.

Bueno, escribi esto.. no se si les gustara espero sus comentarios..! besos!


End file.
